This invention relates to a manual or hand operated tool which utilizes conventional mass produced machine tool cutter inserts for hand working, that is, cutting, scraping and similar operations.
Machine tools, such as lathes, screw machines, boring machines and the like commonly utilize inserts for cutting the metal work piece. These inserts generally are formed, in a wafer-like shape, of hard material such as tungsten carbide or other hard carbides, ceramic materials, cermet or ceramic and coated metal compositions. Conventional inserts are formed in a variety of industry standard peripheral edge shapes. That is, conventional inserts are formed in circular, triangular, square, hexagonal, diamond and other similar peripheral shapes. Usually, inserts are fastened within a tool holder which is mounted upon a machine tool so that the inserts may bear against the work piece for cutting or scraping, etc.
It is conventional to replace worn or damaged inserts with similar inserts. Thus, when they become damaged, such as due to impacts, or worn due to extended use, they are usually discarded. Sometimes they are salvaged for their hard carbide contents. At other times, they are simply thrown away.
Frequently, damaged or worn inserts, are still useful as cutting or scraping edges where precision is not required. Even if they are not good enough for machine tool use, they may be good enough for lower quality uses.
In addition, insert manufacturers or machine tool producers frequently find it desirable to provide sample inserts to prospective customers to demonstrate new shapes or sizes or simply for goodwill purposes.
Thus, this present invention is concerned with forming a useful hand operated tool which is provided with a socket for mounting conventional used or new inserts on the end of the tool, and for easily interchanging the inserts, so as to salvage worn inserts or, alternatively, to provide samples of new inserts.